


A Holiday Worth Indulging in

by Creativityx



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativityx/pseuds/Creativityx
Summary: Catalina (Mother Superion) wasn’t normally one for holiday traditions. Christmas was unnecessary, why waste energy on festivities when they could be training for their mission, moving closer to victory. Jillian adores Christmas and perhaps it is her that can change Catalina’s mind and show her a holiday worth indulging in.
Relationships: Mother Superion/Jillian Salvius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Holiday Worth Indulging in

Catalina found herself walking her daily path towards the training rooms,  _ knowing that there wouldn’t be any training today.  _ Christmas.  _ A holy event  _ she supposes.

She finds herself leant against a pillar as the girls in the room joked and laughed, sparring for the fun of it,  _ not the mission.  _

_ She couldn’t remember the last time she had done that if she had ever done so. _

It needn’t matter though. She was a woman of duty, of action, bound to a holy mission, _an incomplete mission was hardly worthy of such rejoice._

A hand on her shoulder shook her out of those thoughts, ‘Lina, you really ought to give Christmas a chance, celebrate it and thrive in a day of freedom.’

Catalina sighed, turned to face the person who touched her,  _ the only person she would ever allow to do so with such casualness,  _ ‘I hardly find this a worthy indulgence, Jillian.’

The woman let out a laugh at that, ‘Have you tried?’

‘Tried what?’

Jillian hummed, moving so that she had a hand placed on either of Catalina’s shoulders, drawing her face in close to Catalina’s own, ‘To indulge.’

Catalina rolled her eyes at the woman words, ‘There are better ways to spend the day,’ before pushing her cane against the woman’s side to move out of her grip.

‘Wait,’ Jillian let out, ‘Would you say no to it if I truly loved it?’

Catalina found herself pause her actions and took to staring straight ahead.  _ She could walk away from this, just don’t look at her face, don’t think of that pleading look she was bound to have. _

‘You can’t sway me so easily,’ she huffed out, keeping her eyes anywhere but on the woman before her.

‘Please?’ Jillian pouted with her words alone, the wanting tinge to them clear, ‘Just this once, and if you hate it, I’ll never ask you to participate again.’

Catalina could only groan, how could she refuse her when she always gave her an out and stood by it. 

‘Very well, I will try this  _ Christmas Indulgence  _ and if I do not like it, I will leave.’

‘I can work with that,’ Jillian returned, and when Catalina finally took in Jillian’s face again, she saw the smile that absolutely radiated from it.  _ How could she say no to that? _

So the day began Jillian with an insistent hand in Catalina’s own, determined to show Catalina everything she loved about Christmas.

_ It started and ended in her office.  _

‘We can start here, Lina,’ Jillian spoke, surveying the room with a critical eye, looking for something, whatever it was.

‘You are doing what exactly?’ Catalina asked an eyebrow raised as the woman continued her observations with the additions of hand gestures that made it look as though she was framing the room.

‘Finding the best spot for Christmas decorations, of course.’

‘I did not realise this… indulgence would involve the upheaval of my office.’ 

Jillian ignored her rebuts, continuing her observations before, after eyeing one spot for much longer than Catalina thought necessary, let out, ‘This is perfect.’ 

Jillian turned back to face Catalina, placing her hands in Catalina’s own, jostling them in her excitement, ‘Stay here for a moment, I need to get some decorations.’

‘What-‘ Catalina started, but before she could even finish her sentence Jillian was bouncing out of the door.  _ They didn’t even have decorations at the Cat’s Cradle. _

Catalina finds herself sitting at her desk, a book in hand waiting for Jillian to return, at least half of the hour had passed.

_ She wasn’t expecting this sort of return. _

Jillian pushes her way through the door, at least two boxes stacked atop the other in her hands, wobbling with each step she took.

‘Where did all of this come from?’ Catalina asked, reaching for the top-most box, seeing the woman’s face appear once more from behind it.

‘I brought them with me when I first moved to the Cradle.’

Catalina couldn’t hold back her laugh at that,  _ of course, she did, of course, the woman, upon being told to bring only her most necessary possessions, deemed Christmas decorations to fit that bill.  _

‘Laugh all you want,’ Jillian grinned, placing her box on the ground, ‘You’re the one helping me set it all up.’

That definitely took the smile off of her face, ‘Why am I decorating?’

‘Well, it is your office, Lina.’

She let out a long sigh, the woman wasn’t wrong and she supposes she agreed to indulge in all of this  _ spirit.  _

‘Just tell me what to do, love.’

Jillian’s smile grew wider at that,  _ impossibly so,  _ this woman seemed to truly love Christmas,  _ it was charming in its own way. _

So came their next hour. Tinsel, string lights and every other decoration the woman could fit in those two boxes were deposited around Catalina’s office. 

When she stepped back and took it all in?  _ She didn’t hate it.  _ She could only admire Jillian standing in the middle of it all, beaming in delight. 

_ Catalina already knew she loved this woman, knew she calls this woman hers. Yet, in moments like this, she found a reminder of how much she loved her.  _

‘So, shall we continue, Lina?’

A laugh escapes her, ‘The decorating was not enough?’

‘There’s a little more If you’ll allow it.’

Catalina only offered a smile and her hand, Jillian taking it and pulling her out of the room.

They only made if halfway down the corridor before Jillian paused, ‘Wait, there’s one decoration I forgot to put up, I’ll be right back.’

’Take your time, my love, I will be waiting.’

Catalina feels the press of the other woman’s lips pressed against her cheek before she is gone once more.

The woman returns only minutes later, taking one of Catalina’s hands in her own and leading her away.

Their journey stops at the large doors of the kitchen. Catalina rarely set foot in there, it wasn’t necessary, it was not her job to appease the kitchen staff.

_ Jillian was in her element.  _ The moment they walked through the doors she greeting almost all staff members by name like old friends.  _ Not all Catalina noticed, eyeing off those she didn’t greet. _

_ She was asking for Hot Cocoa.  _ This brilliant minded woman had turned into a walking festivity the moment Christmas had come. 

The staff have her what she wanted and Jillian, satisfied, pulled them back out of the doors.

‘Hot Cocoa?’ Catalina questioned, holding a hot cup in one of her hands as they wandered back down the corridors to her office.

‘Of course, a true holiday staple, I promise,’ Jillian returned, swinging her spare arm idly between them.

‘You are a woman of endless surprises, Jillian.’

‘I’d like to keep you interested in me for a very long time Lina, consider this one of the ways I’ll achieve that.’

Catalina hummed, taking a sip of her drink as they drew close to her office, ‘These little things certainly draw my interest, my love, but you enamour me greatly even if you were to sit there and read out loud books I have studied years ago.’

‘You’re enamoured by me?’ Jillian asked, her cheeks slowly pulling up, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

They had made their way to the door, Jillian pulling at her spare arm, having them pause in the doorframe as Catalina spoke her truth, ‘Just knowing you is a blessing, these moments only fuel my desire to know and love you.’

‘Good.’

‘Good?’

‘It makes the mistletoe I planted in your doorframe much more worth the effort of reaching up there.’

Catalina could only tilt her head upwards and sure enough, a mistletoe, crookedly placed, sat above her.

‘I’ve scarcely had the chance to participate in this tradition,’ Jillian admitted, looking at the mistletoe fondly, ‘But it is certainly my favourite.’ 

With that Catalina felt her face cradled and pulled towards Jillian’s, firm and insistent presses of Jillian’s lips against her own,  _ easily returned with equal want. _

When they drew apart, it was without words, their feelings clear. Catalina pulls Jillian to her overstuffed sofa in a corner, grabbing a blanket, a book and pulling her against her chest.

They spend the rest of their evening drinking that Cocoa, reading aloud and twirling their fingers together. 

_ When Jillian falls asleep, Catalina spends those moments before she joins the woman alternating between running her hands through Jillian’s hair and placing kisses along her forehead. _

The next morning, when she awoke to her office still gleaming with decorations and her love in her arms, she couldn’t help but accept that  _ this was one celebration worth indulging in.  _

**Author's Note:**

> All the gays deserve Christmas loving


End file.
